seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
Shark King
The Shark King is the king of the Shark Kingdom and the most powerful man in the kingdom of Salacia. He is the father to Tubarina and Veto and the uncle to Marcello. Before he became king, the Shark King was a great warrior. He rules his kingdom with an iron fist and strongly defends the sovereignty of sharks at the top of the food chain. Character highlights In The Royal Ball, the Shark King is organising the year’s royal ball alongside his wife, the Shark Queen. He hires Pointer to look after the children during the ball and is later surprised to find him searching around the hall when, unbeknownst to him, the children have snuck out to see the ball. He and his wife are surprised when Pointer ending up inside the shark statue makes the kings and queens have fun at the ball for the first time. In The Argument, the Shark King and Starfish King have a falling out over an argument about each other’s “ridiculous” ideas, which leads to their children, Tubarina and Ester, falling out as well as they are barred from seeing each other and compelled to side with their fathers over an issue they had little to no knowledge about. When Polvina manages to get Tubarina and Ester to stop arguing, they get their fathers to explain what their argument was about. It is revealed that the argument was about the best place for a new children’s playground being near the Jellyfish Castle – they thought that they disagreed with each other when they were actually in agreement all along. When a Drylander carriage becomes wrecked in The Rescue, the Shark King is shown addressing the other kings and queens about the issue. They made a plan to rescue the missing Drylander child when they discovered that unbeknownst to him, he had already been rescued by the girls and found by the Drylanders. In The Big Game, the Shark King is shown to be the president of the Flubberball Little League. When two teams led by Ester and Maurico attempt to sign up for the league, he tells them that they will need to have a play-off as there is only one spot left. Later on, the two teams sign themselves up as a team without their leaders as they got tired of them bickering and being competitive with each other. In Big Brother, the Shark King is shown to be a sports fanatic (partially supporting his position in his previous appearance) and is eager to hear about Veto’s sports stories when he returns home from boarding school. When Veto tells him about his intention to take up arts instead of sport at school, he is angry as he has expectations for him to become a champion. It is only when Tubarina stands up for Veto that the Shark King allows him to change programs, elated that his children are actually agreeing on something. In The Missing Princess, the Shark King is shown to be coordinating the search for the missing Lionfish Princess, Lia, at the Lionfish Palace. When the girls visit him hoping to find Lia, he asks them for their whereabouts, then sends them home when he is unable to get any significant information. It is revealed in A Little Help that during his infancy, he knew Bonnie and would always ask for cuddles, leading to him receiving the nickname "Cuddles". In the same episode, Tubarina takes her father to see Bonnie’s home, leading him to find her a home where she can be looked after. When Squirt, an orphaned zebra shark, offers to look after Bonnie instead, he is impressed at being outsmarted by the girls. In The Forbidden Reef, the Shark King and Marcello distract the girls by having them clean the cellar so they can head to the namesake reef and place warning signs around it. When the girls manage to follow them, however, they go into the reef, only to fall into a shipwreck. With help from Polvina and Ester, Tubarina goes into the shipwreck and gets them out. They then leave the Forbidden Reef just as a missile explodes. When rocks block up the thermal caves, causing pressure to build up beneath the sea floor and trigger seaquakes in The Sea Quake, the Shark King decides that they have no choice but to evacuate Salacia. Tentie, however, is unwilling to leave and goes into the caves to unblock the thermals. Gummy brings the Shark King to the scene just as the girls and their pets have nearly cleared up the thermals. By the time another seaquake hits, the thermals start working again, saving Salacia from potential destruction. After hearing about Tubarina’s wish to be a “true princess” in The True Princess, the Shark King works with Polvina and Ester to fulfil it, hoping that she will stop wishing for it when she realises how hard it is to be a “true princess”. Category:Kings Category:Males